Ten Snuggles
by LuipaardJack
Summary: Ten stories revolving around snuggles and accompanying themes. TogusaxMeijiro het.
1. Crash

**Title**: Crash

**Prompt**:1. Blankets

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**:Some mentions of sex.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost in the Shell, or anything affiliated with it, except Luipaard. Who is only vaguely mentioned here.

**A/N**: This takes place during _Spring Cleaning_, just so ya'll know. (Really, really FAR into _Spring_, but. You know.)

---------------------

If it wasn't for the blankets on the floor, Togusa wouldn't have been able to sleep on the cold concrete.

Not that they were blankets, really. Actually, they were bags of burlap that he had ripped up, and laid down on, and hated. They were the bags of burlap that left scratches and burns on his skin, which always twinged with pain whenever he put them in water.

He remembered Meijiro, and her soft blankets and warm skin. Snuggling under the sheets, biting into her hip and tasting cream.

He knelt down and scratched the head of a kitten that had followed him home. There wouldn't be any of that anymore. Not ever.

The skin on the side of his face still stung from the slap.


	2. Spray

**Title**: Spray

**Prompt**: 2. Water Guns

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Some mentions of sex.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost in the Shell, or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N**: Takes place five years before 2nd Gig.

---------------------

"I've been had."

Without opening his eyes, Togusa said, "Really, now?"

Meijiro glared at him. "Yes."

"And how did this come about, may I ask?"

There was a clatter as something hit the edge of the roof. Togusa grinned and rolled towards the center.

"You promised me _fun_ today!"

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't having fun?"

The detective pushed his sunglasses up so that they rested on the crest of his forehead. The sky was solid blue, decorated by fluffy white clouds. The 87 degrees would have been blistering if it weren't for the cool wind. As it was, the heat was intense, but there was no humidity weighing it down.

It was an absolutely beautiful day. Togusa was determined to enjoy it by taking a nap on top of his house. He would have been more successful if there wasn't a ball of guilt in his stomach.

Because he _had_ promised Meijiro some fun. The problem was he didn't have any idea of what that would entail. He could only bring up sex so many times without seeming suspicious.

There was silence from below. Frowning, he poked his head out over the side. Had Mei gone back into the house? He hadn't meant to make her angry.

These thoughts were banished as a thick spout of water hit him square in the face.

Coughing, spluttering, and snorting water out of his nose in an extremely unattractive fashion, he glared at his wife, who was far too amused by his reaction. Grr.

"That'll teach you," she said smugly.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded, and pointed at the water gun she cradled in her arms.

She shot water at him again. This time he pulled back before it could hit him.

"Coward!" She began circling around the house.

Togusa's eyes narrowed. Coward, was he?

Jumping off the roof and landing with his typical grace, he snatched up the water gun that had been left for him. The liquid sloshed in the tank as he shook it.

"Fun, huh?" he asked out loud. With a predatory grin, he slotted his sunglasses back over his face and began the hunt.

---------------------

The water fight lasted for a good two hours, and both participants were thoroughly soaked.

Laughing helplessly, Togusa slumped against the front door. He waved lazily at the catcalls and wolf whistles of the neighbors as Mei joined him.

"That was fun," she said, and leaned against his side.

"Mmf," he replied.

"Oh, such lovely articulation. I love how you're able to pack so many emotions into one word."

"I'm just that good."

He closed his eyes. The sunglasses had been tossed through an open window to be protected from loss. The water had taken away the worst of the heat, which now rolled over him in pleasant waves. Meijiro's arms encircled one of his own, pinning the upper half of the appendage between her breasts. His felt his heart beat speed up a little.

But this was good. Better, actually.

Snuggling. It was a lost art.

---------------------

They must have both fallen asleep, because when Togusa next opened his eyes, the sunlight was a different color, and coming from a different angle.

He nudged Mei. "Hey. Wake up."

"Nnn..."

"And you talk about how _I'm_ articulate."

He studied the young woman hanging off his arm, admiring her neat curves and rounding stomach. Four and a half months, for heaven's sake.

_I'm going to be a dad._

Meijiro woke up to see his stupefied grin. She squirted him in the face with her water gun.

Wiping the water off his face, he gave her an annoyed look, which she returned with a sweet smile.

"C'mon," she said, getting to her feet. "We can take a shower. Just scrub my back, okay?"


End file.
